Beyond Our Suffering
by CarylLover
Summary: It has been three weeks since Christmas and two weeks since she broke up with Steve. Nancy & Jonathan become even closer.


**Author's note:** This is my first time writing smut, so be nice please. I've fallen in love with that show and completely in love with Jonathan and Nancy's relationship. I had this idea in my mind and just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it!

A little thanks to **RedHeadedPixieGrunger** for being my beta!

…

 **Beyond Our Suffering**

It has been three weeks since Christmas and two weeks since she broke up with Steve. She still liked him, but something was missing. After everything she went through after Barb went missing, she had changed. She wasn't the girl she was before, the girl that fell for Steve in the first place.

She realized she wanted something more, something different. She also realized that this something more was the boy she considered her best friend. The only person who could really understand why she still had nightmares even to this day and the person she was seeking when she was waking up from them. But that person wasn't there. She had become really close to Jonathan during the time they were hunting that thing, but after everything was over and Will was back, they grew apart. They still saw each other on occasion of course, but not as much as she wished they would.

But when she realized that she wanted to be with Jonathan instead of Steve, she started to hang out with him more. For the past two weeks, they had been seeing each other almost every day. Going for a walk in the woods to take some pictures, she liked watching him take pictures. It was beautiful to watch him almost in trance while he was catching things most people weren't seeing. When she wasn't looking, he sometime took the opportunity to catch a shot of her.

They went to the movie theater one night, it was nice. But she wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she was watching Jonathan. At one point she took his hand and he didn't reject her, instead he entangled his fingers with hers, which left her smiling. That night they held hands on the way home, they didn't talk, but that's how they liked it. Jonathan wasn't a talker, and she didn't mind, it was nice to just be together without talking. When they got to her house, she gave him a chaste goodbye kiss before going inside her house. It was a really small kiss, but it made her feel funny in her stomach, but the nice kind of funny.

There were more kisses after that one, but they were always small ones. Jonathan was shy, she could tell, but she wasn't going to push him.

…

School had started back, and it was Friday night. She and Jonathan had planned a study night. Jonathan had come over for dinner at her house, something the Wheelers were now used to, and now they were in her room, their noses in the books, studying for an exam next week.

"You're sleeping."

Jonathan lifted his head from the book he was supposed to be reading.

"No I'm not", he replied. Nancy laughed.

Jonathan looked at the clock, it was past midnight.

"Yeah, it's getting late. I should probably go home", Jonathan said and he started to get up from the bed.

"Unless…" Jonathan looked up at her, a little bit taken aback. "It's Friday, we don't have school tomorrow and it's already pretty late. You could stay. Spend the night", she got shy all of a sudden. It wouldn't be the first time he'd spend the night, but it was going to be the first time since they made their relationship official.

"I mean, if you want to," she added.

"Yeah. No. I mean, yes, I want to," he replied while blushing.

"We better clean the bed if we wanna sleep," Nancy said, while starting to pick up the books.

After they were done, Nancy went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, Jonathan just stayed in the room, not having any change of clothes. When they were ready to get under the covers, Nancy noticed that Jonathan still had his jeans on.

"You can take them off if you wanna be more comfortable," she told him pointing to his pants.

"Uhhh…"

"I can look away while you do so if you want," she said with a smile at the corner of her lips.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind," he replied with a shy smile and he took them off, leaving him in only his boxers and t-shirt.

She snuggled up to him, putting her face in his chest. At first, Jonathan was hesitant, but he finally put his arms around her and they both drifted into sleep.

…

Nancy woke up and noticed it was still night, so she searched for her clock and saw it was 3AM. That's when she realized why she had woken up. Jonathan was still sound asleep, and she somehow ended up with one of her thighs between his legs and now his hardness was pressing against her. That sent a shock straight to her core.

She decided to wake Jonathan up. She started by kissing him and then she went to his neck. She was half way through giving him a hickey when she felt him stir.

"Nancy, what are you doing?" he asked with a little laugh, half asleep.

She didn't stop what she was doing and her only answer was a hum against his neck. She pressed her thigh against his erection and Jonathan groaned. Nancy went back to his lips and he kissed her back with a hunger and a passion that he never had before. His tongue fought hers for control and she gladly welcomed it.

She spread her legs so he could lie between them. Nancy flipped them so she was on her back and Jonathan was on top. They continued to kiss for a while and then Nancy started to tug at his shirt and Jonathan got the hint and helped her take it off before resuming the kissing. Her hands explored his chest before she went to the bottom of her shirt and started to unbutton her pajama. When she was done she grabbed Jonathan's hands and put them on her exposed skin, right under her breasts. Jonathan broke the kiss to look at her, she could read insecurity in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, reassuring him.

"It's okay," Nancy told him.

"It's just that… I've never… Done anything like that before," he told her shyly, looking down. She smiled.

"Just let yourself go and follow your instinct. Everything will be fine. We don't have to do it if you don't want to," she reassured him.

"No! I want to. There's nothing more that I want right now," he replied. He looked at her body, which he hadn't yet.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, before going back to kissing her. He began to explore her with his kisses. Starting at her neck, where he stayed for a little while and then he went to her chest and stopped right above her right breast, looking up at her as if asking for permission. Nancy simply nodded and he went right back to what he was doing and took her breast in his mouth. He started to suck on her nipple and Nancy thought she was in heaven. She then felt one of his hands creep down her stomach and go to her waistband. His hand slipped into her pants and panties. He found her wetness and it made him groan again. He found the little bundle of nerves he heard about in the hallways at school when guys would brag about their sexual experiences, and he started to rub circles on it. Nancy arched her back, Jonathan figured he was doing something right, so he continued. He put one finger inside of her and then pulled it out and repeated the movement. He added a second finger when Nancy's whimpering encouraged him. A warm feeling started in Nancy's loins and she knew she was getting close. Just a couple more thrusts and she was experiencing her first climax with him. She muffled her scream in Jonathan's neck.

She wanted more, needed more. She reached for his boxers to take them off and Jonathan helped her. Her pants and panties soon followed and now there was nothing left between them. Nancy went to her nightstand and opened the drawer to get a condom. She had put a couple of them in there when she and Steve had started their physical relationship and she decided to leave them there when she started to date Jonathan for the day they would take their relationship to the next level. In that moment she was so glad she had taken that decision.

She opened the package and rolled it down on Jonathan's length. She laid back down and Jonathan was back between her legs. He aligned himself with her core and, after making sure she was okay, he entered her. He didn't move right away, having to adjust to this new feeling and he didn't want it to be over too quick. Nancy was glad he didn't move right away, because he was bigger than Steve and she needed to adjust herself to his size. After a little moment, Nancy rolled her hips to let him know she was ready. Jonathan started to move, keeping his thrusts slow at first.

"Faster, Jonathan," Nancy told him, and Jonathan obliged.

He gripped her legs and lifted her off the bed, changing the angle and he was able to go even deeper, which got a gasp out of Nancy. It never felt this good before, sure it was nice, but this was something else completely and for a guy who had never done it before, he sure knew what to do, she thought to herself.

Nancy noticed that Jonathan was holding back.

"Let it go," she told him.

"No, I want to make this good for you too," he replied and he slipped his hand between them where they were connected and started to rub her again. It didn't take her long before she was getting close again and when she finally reached her second orgasm that's when Jonathan let go and they climaxed together.

He collapsed on top of her, both trying to catch their breath. Jonathan rolled off of her and she snuggled back to him.

"That… Was…" he started.

"Amazing," she finished.

"I was gonna go with perfect, but amazing is also a good way to put it," he said with a little laugh before kissing her again.

They stayed silent for a little while, both still wide awake. Jonathan was tracing patterns on her back with his fingers and then he said something that she wasn't expecting.

"I love you, Nancy,"

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears and a huge smile on her face. She grabbed his face with her hand and kissed him.

"I love you too, Jonathan," she told him before kissing him again. She rested her head on his chest again, letting sleep consume her.

They were still in the same position the next morning, both naked and snuggled up under the covers. That's how Mike found them when he went to go get his sister for breakfast. She had forgotten to lock her door. Mike closed the door, with a smile on his face, he liked Jonathan, so he wasn't going to tell on them. Once the door was closed, he knocked on it, waking both up.

"Nancy! Breakfast's ready," he said before going back downstairs.

"Thank God for locked doors," Jonathan told her and they both laughed. If they only knew.

"Are you hungry?" Nancy asked him.

"I'm starving," he replied.

They both got dressed and went downstairs. Mrs. Wheeler was a bit surprised to see Jonathan walking down the stairs, but she didn't say anything. She was just happy her daughter was finally happy after everything that she went through.


End file.
